What They Want
by mintbanana
Summary: Reflections from either side of the pairings. Blossom/Brick, Buttercup/Butch and Bubbles/Boomer done. I FINALLY FINISHED IT!
1. Red

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

I'll follow this up with two more chapters; one for Bubbles/Boomer and one for Buttercup/Butch. That is, if you want. If you do, review.

**What They Want**

_Because what Blossom wants is to be in control._

That's why she spends so much time straightening her hair until it falls in a copper waterfall over her shoulders, only to bind it into that strict ponytail with that one red ribbon. That's why she carefully writes down every piece of homework she receives, and does it all later that day. That's why she yells commands to her sisters in combat, be it training or real. That's why she ticks off every day that passes on her calendar with a red pen. And that's why she can't understand Brick.

_Because what Brick wants is chaos._

That's why he never brushes his hair and simply rams his cap on backwards each day. That's why he skips school whenever he feels like it and never does his homework. That's why he leads his brothers through the city to destroy the fragile peace of the citizens, whether through robbery or throwing the local heroines through the walls of the buildings. That's why he forgets what month it is. And that's why he's confused by Blossom.

_Because what Blossom wants is not to have those feelings._

That's why she never meets his eyes when she fights him. That's why she always ends it as quickly as possible. That's why she tries not to think about him when she goes home. And that's why she pretends she thinks it's a bad idea when he kisses her in all those places that he left bruises.

_Because what Brick wants is to know what it is that he's feeling._

That's why he keeps his eyes on her at all times even at school. That's why he always whispers things in her ear whenever she comes close during a fight. That's why he thinks about her constantly when she's not around. And that's why he makes sure to give her superficial bruises in all those sensitive areas, just so that he can make it better.

-End-


	2. Green

Buttercup and Butch now.

**What They Want- Chapter 2**

_Because what Buttercup wants is to be strong._

That's why she drags herself out of bed at 5:30 every morning to go out for a run before school, even when she can barely keep her eyes open later in the day. That's why she's part of so many sports teams and attends training sessions and games six days out of seven. That's why she pushes herself past her limits in training with her sisters. And that's why she loves fighting Butch.

_Because what Butch wants is power._

That's why he challenges Brick at any given opportunity, even though it's been established since day one that Brick is leader. That's why he spends most of his days at the gym or down at the dojo, making sure that he knows everything about fighting and how to keep going. That's why he causes as much mayhem as possible and surpasses his brothers in the process. And that's why he hates it when Buttercup wins.

_Because what Buttercup wants is glory._

That's why she's always the first one on scene whenever the phone rings and the first to rush out the door. That's why she has a police scanner in her room, and why she listens to it late into the night, even when she knows she'll be up early the next morning. That's why she makes sure that she lands the final blow as often as possible, so that everyone will know that she was the real hero. And that's why she'll never stop beating Butch; even when all she really wants to do is something other than hit him for a change.

_Because what Butch wants is victory._

That's why he takes on anyone stupid enough to challenge him, and beats them to a pulp regardless of age or ability. That's why he's the one to take his battles the most seriously, even if it's really only something trivial. That's why he's the one who thinks a little about strategy, so that he's got the best chance of winning. And that's why he feels furious at each loss to Buttercup; even though she's the one person he's not sure he wants to beat.


	3. Blue

And for the final chapter, Bubbles and Boomer. I've made you all wait; did you even remember this fic? Oh well, IT'S FINALLY FINISHED YOU GUYS!!!

**What They Want – Chapter 3**

_Because what Bubbles wants is to be normal._

That's why she spends so much time poring over fashion magazines and catalogues for the latest fashions and trends, just so that she can fit in with the other girls at school. That's why she puts on such an innocent face, even when the years of battles and hardships have all but destroyed her innocence. That's why she reads romance novels and dreams of having a normal relationship of her own. And that's why she never fights Boomer.

_Because what Boomer wants is something more._

That's why he tends to stare off into space even as Brick barks orders at him, even when he knows it's going to lead to getting beat up later. That's why he gets angry every time his brothers call him stupid. That's why he's been trying to get along at school. And that's why he started looking at Bubbles.

_Because what Bubbles wants is someone to really see her._

That's why she doesn't use her powers unless she really has to, even when they would be useful to her. That's why she studies so much and tries as hard as she can to answer every question in class that she can. That's why she is careful to make friends with people who like her for her, and not for her powers. And that's why she likes it when Boomer smiles at her in the corridors.

_Because what Boomer wants is for people to like him._

That's why he got into sports and started hanging out with the guys from school instead of his brothers. That's why he started cracking jokes and laughing along with the rest, even though he is careful not to offend anyone. That's why he laughs when his friends tell him that yet another girl has a thing for him. And that's why he leaves notes in Bubbles' locker, asking her to meet him at the usual time and place.

-End-

And so it ends. I had so many problems with this chapter. These two are so hard to think stuff up for. I thought this would be the easiest, but not a chance. I'm not sure that I'm entirely happy with it, but oh well, I was being proactive-ish. Thanks anyone who remembered about this and I'm sorry it took so long!


End file.
